Avalanche
- Accelerate - Brake - Jump (hold for longer jump) |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Design' Jon Annal Programming Aaron Steed Music Dave Cowen |special=Additional mode: Survival }} Avalanche is a platform game Nitrome released for Miniclip December 22, 2009. Players control a penguin on a sled whose main goal is to outrun an avalanche. Players can choose to play the game in two different modes. They can play through 15 levels, which require controlling the penguin until it reaches the designated finish line. A player can also play a survival mode, of which the player continues to slide away from the avalanche until it catches up or the player falls off the course. ---- Controls Right arrow key - Move forward on sled Left arrow key - Brake while moving Up arrow key - Jump (hold up to stay in the air longer) Levels has a total of 15 levels, as well as a "survival mode" to see how long a player can survive on course for. Survival Mode In Survival mode, the player is continually going over the same course. The goal of survival mode is to get a high score. The player can increase the score by picking up fish. Every time the player goes over the course again, the avalanche is faster, and the enemies and hazards are trickier. The Mode ends once the player falls down a gap, or is consumed by the Avalanche. Every time the player goes back to play again, their highest score is shown. Interactive Objects *'Fish' - When the player picks up a fish, a certain amount of points are gained. *'Rocket' - By picking up the rocket, the penguin will be rocketed in the direction they are going. *'Rams' - If the penguin lands on a Ram, it will be thrown high into the air. *'Ice Blocks' - Blocks of ice that make up some platforms. They fall once the penguin sleds over them. *'Ice' - The penguin will gain speed once they sled on ice. *'Cable Car' - The player will be taken up, then dropped off somewhere higher when they go in one. Enemies *'Rabbits' - The Rabbits appear in some levels. The penguin can land on them as long as they are not out of their hole. If hit by one, the penguin slows down. *'Polar Bears' - Sometimes bears run across the platform and can stop the penguin from moving for a brief moment. Hazards *'Trees' - If the player hits a tree, they will be immobile for a brief moment before they can move again. They are easily mistaken to be part of the background of the level. *'Snowballs' - These can roll down hills and into the penguin's way. They will slow down the penguin if it hits them. *'Ice Crystals' - Similar to the ones that appear in Thin Ice. They will also slow the penguin down like the trees. *'Rocks' - They are similar to trees, except they cover a bit bigger area then the treas. *'Icicles' - Like the ones in the Frost Bite Series. They fall once the Penguin sleds underneath them. Scoring Players are scored by the amount of fish they catch during the game, and the distance they travel. ﻿ Trivia *Avalanche was the last game in the 2009 Winter Trilogy. es:Avalanche Category:Avalanche Category:Main Games Category:Winter Games Category:Miniclip Games Category:Platform Games Category:Games